I'll Be Home For Christmas
by AvadaKaNikki
Summary: A holiday one-shot set sometime after The Last Stand. Ororo and Logan spend their first Christmas together.


**Just a lil something for the holiday season. I hope you all had an amazing and wonderful time with your families this year and i hope next year is just as great...if not better! And not to worry updates for my other stories are coming soon! :D**

**Disclaimer: Nothing in the Marvel Universe belongs to me, sadly**

He stood in the doorway staring at the glow of fire hit her profile as she stuffed the many stockings hanging along the mantel. He had made it as far as the interstate when I'll Be Home For Christmas by Bing Cosby started to flow from the speakers of his jeep; his mind wandered to her standing in the garage as he loaded the car "Holidays are meant to be spent with family, just don't forget that's what you have here" she said before she gave him a quick hug and left him alone to finish stuffing the jeep.

Never one to spend the holidays at the mansion he wondered why all of sudden it was so important for him to be here now. The Professor, Jean and Scott wouldn't be there to celebrate with her this year; Hank was doing his duty for mutant rights at the White House and those students who had accepting family's had traveled home to spend Christmas with them. The Christmas music from the stereo was just high enough to be heard over the crackling of the fireplace, he listened as she softly sang along with a content smile on his face until he noticed she stopped her singing to look at an old picture that stood on the mantel. A sad smile played on her lips for a moment before she moved on to the next stocking.

"Anything I can do ta help darlin'?"

Ororo turned around with a hand to her chest "Goddess Logan, you startled me"

He tossed her an apologetic smirk "Sorry 'Ro"

Logan walked further into the room so that he was standing in front of the fire place, he stared at the photo she had moments before with his hands in the pockets of his jeans then he looked back to her when she spoke.

"I thought you had gone" she went back to filling the stockings with small wrapped packages and candy canes.

He reached one hand up to rub the back of his neck "Yeah, figured it wasn't worth sitting in all tha traffic. I'll head out after tha new year"

Without asking he took the box of candy canes from her hands and began adding the peppermint candies to the stockings while she packed them with holiday odds and ends. He noticed the stockings had gold glittered lettering on them; his glittering name caught his eye, he couldn't ever remember having a stocking before. They did this in companionable silence with only the soft carols coming from the radio and the crackling snaps of the flames licking the logs. When they had finished Ororo walked to the coat rack and began dressing to go outside, confused that she was leaving Logan spoke up "Heading somewhere?"

"I need to go to the lakehouse"

"What fer?" he was now putting on his work leather jacket and paused when he felt her eyes on him "What?"

She lifted a perfectly manicured brow towards him "Why did you really come back?"

Logan let out a sigh; he should have known she couldn't be fooled "Told ya, traffic is hell tonight"

When crossed her arms over her chest he smirked and stepped closer, she fought the urge to step back and lifted her chin. He pointed up and gently took hold of her wrist. Ororo followed his pointing to look above their heads; there hanging in the doorframe was a sprig of mistletoe. She look back to him with widen eyes and a small gasp left her lips "The children put that up… You can't be serious"

He tugged her close enough to feel her body heat through his jacket "Serious as a heart attack Darlin'"

Without giving her chance to respond he brought his lips down to hers, he released her wrist to take hold of her hip when he felt her respond he pulled her against him. Her hands went to the back of his neck, one of his tightened her hip while the other tangled in her white locks. When he finally pulled back her eyes were still closed. Her lips slightly parted and reddened from the kiss they had just shared, she opened her eyes to look up at him "Why?"

Logan wasn't dumb he knew what she meant; he locked eyes with her, blue meeting grey "You, tha runts...yer my family. I made it is far as tha interstate before I knew I was makin' a mistake"

Ororo smiled at and leaned up to press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth "I am glad you came to your senses. Come on."

"Why we headed all tha way to lake house again?" he asked as he followed her outside, pulling his jacket tight across his chest.

"We hide the gifts in different places each year due nosey students trying to figure what they are getting, this year it was the lake house."

"Smart move."

Once they had made several trips back and forth and after Ororo was certain nothing was forgotten she began setting up the present under the tree, making sure every bow was perfect. He watched her and smiled, for tha first time in forever he was happier than he could remember.

From her spot on the floor she looked up at him "Make yourself useful and eat some of those cookies"

He followed her pointing finger to a plate full of holiday shaped sugar cookies with a boat load of sprinkles covering them. Logan knew Ororo had had the younger kids help with the decorating and by the looks of they all had gotten carried away. He took a handful of cookies off the plate.

"…and don't forget the milk"

Logan paused and looked at the milk that had probably been sitting by the warm fire for at least an hour before Ororo decided the coast was clear of wide awake children anxiously awaiting Santa Claus "I don't think so Darlin'"

"Have I discovered the Wolverines weakness?" she asked with a grin

He let out a grunt "Not even close Darlin'"

"Prove it." She sat up straight and watched as he looked from her to the single glass of milk a few times before picking up the glass of milk as if were contaminated "Come now Logan, It's just milk"

"Says tha women who doesn't hafta drink it" he glared at her before downing the contents of the glass, making a sour face and shaking his head.

Ororo began to laugh, covering her mouth to muffle the sounds to keep from waking the children. She stood up and walked over to him still trying to hold in her laughter and used her thumb to wipe away his milk mustache then snickered again. He caught her hand and pulled her closer to him with a feral grin before capturing her lips with his own. This kiss lasted longer than the first and there was definitely more heat behind it. The only reason he pulled back was because he heard shuffling of small feet coming down the stairs. At her disappointed face he smirked and made a mental to note to finish what he had started.

"Sorry Darlin' but we ain't tha only ones awake anymore"

He pulled away from Ororo just as a tiny voice called out "Santa?"

It was Zoe, one of the newest and youngest students to have ever attended Xavier's at the fledgling age of five. She had lost her both her parents to a robbery gone wrong, when her father refused to let her mom give up her wedding ring resulting in gunshots.

Ororo walked out the door and closed it behind her so as not to let the little girl know what was going on behind her "Is everything alright child?"

She watched as the small girl wiped the sleep from her eyes and let out a big yawn "Did Santa come yet?"

"No not yet so we better get you back in bed before he knows your awake" Ororo playfully poked the small girl in the belly making her giggle before picking her up and heading back upstairs.

A half hour later when Ororo returned she found Logan on his knees in front of the 12 ½ foot Christmas tree hanging a gift tag from the handle bar of an ice blue 'Frozen' two-wheeler with training wheels. He didn't have to turn to know she was in the room, he could smell her; rain, earth and lavender.

"Figured I better get it out of the way and put tha dang thing together now or tha rugrat will be askin' every five seconds after she opens it ta ride it"

Ororo smiled when she seen he filled out the tag 'To: Zoe, Love: S. Clause' is his best script "It's perfect Logan"

The grandfather clock chimed three times signaling it was now 3am "Well we should wrap this up. I have a feelin' tha runts don't let ya get much rest tha next morning"

"You are certainly right about that but there is something I must do before bed. It's a tradition of sorts"

Logan followed her outside again only to stop once they reached the lawn, Ororo looked to him and smiled before her eyes clouded over and she turned her head to sky. He felt the temperature dropping and he could see his breath, soon small flurries of snow began falling to the ground.

It wasn't long before they were surrounded by snow, he shook the snow from his hair then blew warm air into his hands "A white Christmas huh?"

"Wouldn't be right without it. Charles loved snow on Christmas" a small sad smile crept on her face.

Logan took her hand and brushed some snow from her cheek "I may not have known Chuck as long as you 'Ro but I have a feelin' even though he isn't here, he is just as happy with the snow yer givin' him"

"Thank you" she whispered before kissing his palm

"I'm just tellin' ya tha truth Darlin'. Come on let's hit the sack"

He went to make his way back into the house when she stopped him by holding his hand "No, I mean thank you for coming back… for not leaving us… me."

"Well get used ta it. I don't plan on going anywhere for a long time"

Ororo tilted her head "Thought you were leaving again after New Years?"

"Nah, I figure I'd stick around around… see where this is going" Looked down at their intertwined fingers and smirked "Fer once in my life I'm lookin' forward ta tha future"

He received the most genuine smile he had seen her use in long time and his heart fluttered at knowing he was the cause of it. When they were inside they began getting rid of any evidence of being in the room. Logan took a few more cookies from the plate leaving one with a single bite mark on the plate.

"This is for you"

Logan looked up to see a package wrapped in red wrapping paper with nutcrackers all over it "What's this?"

Ororo sat on the floor next to him "Another tradition. Go on."

She watched as he tore through the paper and pulled the box open to tug out a pair of red and green plaid pajama pants and black cotton tee shirt, he lifted a brow "Pajamas are tradition?"

"Yes," she said with a nod "every year since I came to live here at the mansion Charles always let us open one gift on Christmas eve. New pajamas."

Logan knew Ororo had been one of Charles' first students so he could see why the tradition meant so much to her now that he was gone "Thanks Darlin'"

The next morning Logan could hear Ororo trying to keep the children from getting too loud and failing. He pushed the covers from his body and made his way downstairs; he was almost trampled once he reached the main floor by some students rushing to the rec room. Logan checked the time, five after 6 am, he shook his head and yawned.

There were kids everywhere he had no idea where he was supposed to sit until he seen Ororo scoot over and tap the spot next to her on the large armchair. He made his way through the excited kids and plopped next to Ororo who had Zoe on her lap. The kids was sporting her new PJs and bed head, Logan had to admit she was cute.

"Good morning" Ororo greeted over the excitement as she covered her yawn with her mouth. The little girl in her lap turned to shyly smile at him "Merry Christmas Mr. Logan"

"Mornin' Kid" he hoped he didn't sound too gruff so he reached out a ruffled her already messy head of hair earning him a giggle before she playfully swatted his hands away. He leaned close to Ororo "Merry Christmas Darlin'"

"Merry Christmas Logan" she replied with a soft smile before she turned her head to watch the children pass out the gifts.

Logan put an arm behind Ororo's shoulders to make sitting together on the armchair more comfortable, and hid a grin when he felt her lean into his side. He began to watch Rogue and Kitty pass out the presents, all the students were chattering away with excitement as they were handed neatly wrapped packages. Jubilee had come up behind him and placed a Santa hat on his head before walking away to help with the gifts.

An hour later after all gifts were open most of youngsters had taken their new treasures up to the rooms. Kitty, Rogue and Jubilee sat near the fire gossiping and joking around with each other when Kitty suddenly got up, new digital camera in her hands and began to tiptoe across the room. The two girls watched as she snapped a picture of Logan and Ororo asleep in the giant armchair, Logan still had his arm behind Ororo and his cheek rested on the top of her head, which was resting on his chest.

"Like, aren't they the cutest?"

"Ah thought Logan left? But if yah ask meh ahm glad he's back"

"Me too sister, me too" Jubilee said with a pop of her gum before they left the adults to sleep while everyone got ready to play in the snow, I'll Be Home For Christmas playing on the stereo.

_**-The not too distant future-**_

"MOMMY! DADDY! WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" the little girl burst through the door and pounced on the bed climbing on top of her daddy and taking hold of his face "SANTA CAMED!"

Logan let out a grunt as his own runt jump excitedly on his stomach and peered up at her "He did? Are ya sure?"

The little girl nodded her head vigorously making her white hair fall into her face. Ororo rolled over to her side to face her little family "Well then we better go see what he has left you"

A seventeen year old Kitty with a 9 year old Zoe came into the room shortly after "Like, sorry guys I tried to keep her outta here for a little while longer"

Ororo sat up and smiled at the young women "It's alright Kitten." She looked to her daughter "Go with Kitty and we will be down shortly"

The little three year old climbed off the bed and ran to her pseudo sisters but before they left the room Ororo called out "Potty break first little missy"

"But mommmmmmyyyyy I don't hafta"

"Kendall listen to yer ma"

"Okay, okay daddy… but hurry up okay? I wanna see what Santa brought meeee"

Logan groaned and rubbed a hand down his face as her turned to his wife and placed a hand on her swollen belly "Is it me or are we gettin' less and less sleep the night before Christmas?"

Ororo looked to the clock on her nightstand "I believe an hour and half of sleep is the new record"

He watched as she yawned and stood from the bed with a hand resting on the swell of her abdomen "We should head down before they send a search party"

Logan chuckled and went to follow his wife out of the room but stopped in the doorway grabbing hold of her wrist and gently tugged her back to him so that her baby bump pressed against him. Ororo smiled up at him "What are you doing?"

"Keeping up with traditions" his eyes flicked up to the sprig of mistletoe above them before he grinned and seized her lips with his, she let out a small moan as he pulled away "Merry Christmas Darlin'"


End file.
